Cher bétail !
by Elkir Delrond
Summary: Yuu avait voulu sauver Guren mais n'avait-il pas oublié le vampire qui gardait son supérieur ?


**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Voici ma première fanfic sur Crowley et Yuu, j'espère que vous aimerez,**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Yuu était au sol, couvert de sang. Malgré la force que son démon lui avait donnée, il était incapable de battre le vampire. Cet enfoiré de vampire qui avait blessé Guren, presque tué !

« Yuu… »

La voix de son supérieur était étrange, entre colère et désespoir. Le brun tenta de se lever en s'appuyant sur les coudes mais immédiatement, un pied s'écrasa sur sa poitrine.

« Arrête ! »

Yuu tourna la tête pour voir le visage du Lieutenant Commandant. Il avait crié.

« - Plus…

-Et bien ! Le bétail est bien résistant !

-Plus… Plus…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Plus ! Donne-m'en plus ! »

Le vampire planta sa lame dans l'épaule du brun, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Ah… Seigneur Crowley… »

Les servantes jubilaient. Peut-être leur maître les laisserait goûter à ce soldat. L'homme les ignora royalement, se focalisant uniquement sur le sang découlant de la plaie. L'odeur l'excitait au plus haut point. Ce sang n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas celui d'un simple humain. Crowley rengaina son épée puis se saisit du jeune homme, le plaçant sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac.

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Chess, Horn.

-Oui ?

-Surveillez le chef. Je m'occupe de l'autre.

-Bien monsieur !

-Lâche-le ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? »

Le bicolore quitta la pièce, ignorant complétement les cris du soldat. Celui sur son épaule se débattait à peine, revenant peu à peu à lui. Sa vision était brouillée, dû à sa perte de sang.

Crowley entra dans une pièce, ferma la porte, puis déposa Yuu sur le bureau trônant au fond. Le brun tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever mais Crowley l'en empêcha facilement. Ses yeux croisèrent les émeraudes brûlantes du combattant.

« -Oh… Tu me hais vraiment !

-Sale…

-Je m'en moque complétement mais si tu ne veux pas inquiéter ton ami à côté, évites de crier. »

Le vampire retira le manteau du jeune homme couché sur le meuble, puis sa chemise, avec son habituel sourire.

« Arrête ! Ordure ! »

Comme à son habitude, le noble ignora les cris de Yuu, défaisant sa ceinture pour lui retirer son pantalon. Les coups que lui portait le brun ne l'atteignait pas, ils l'amusaient même. Sa proie était vraiment intéressante ! Et cette odeur… Alors qu'il le surplombait depuis le début, il se pencha en avant, se positionnant entre les cuisses du jeune homme, pour humer l'odeur émanant de son corps.

« Lâche moi ! »

Crowley frôla des lèvres le cou de Yuu, déposant çà et là de légers baisers. Le brun cessa de se débattre, perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Le plus vieux se colla au corps de Yuu, pressant son début d'érection contre ses fesses.

« Qu'est-ce que… Ah ! »

Le vampire venait de le mordre. Il venait d'enfoncer ses crocs dans sa chaire. Yuu sentait la langue de Crowley lécher sa peau en même temps qu'il se nourrissait.

Délicieux… Tout bonnement délicieux ! Le sang de cet humain était un nectar divin. Le bicolore sentait son sang se diriger vers son bas-ventre. Il s'arrêta rapidement de boire, luttant contre lui-même. Il se redressa pour observer le visage de son nouveau garde-manger. Celui-ci avait les joues rougies et la respiration saccadée. C'était très agréable à voir. Les yeux émeraudes étaient couverts d'une fine brume mais, rapidement, ils devinrent aussi noirs que du charbon.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! Sale monstre ! Je vais te tuer ! »

Les cris poussés par Yuu amusaient ledit monstre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Guren : ce soldat semblait attaché au jeune homme et l'entendre crier ne devait pas être plaisant.

« - Ton sang est vraiment délicieux. Je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite !

-Vas te faire !

-Mais tu es encore trop rebelle. Je dois te dresser. »

Immédiatement, Crowley enleva son caleçon au brun.

« Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Yuu hurlait, se débattait, ne comprenait pas. Que faisait cette enflure ?

Crowley appuya sur la plaie à l'épaule de Yuu pour qu'il cesse de bouger. Il obtint le résultat voulu, accompagné d'un cri de douleur.

« Yuu !

-Tais-toi, humain. »

L'humain ne semblait pas avoir entendu l'appel de son supérieur, et c'était tant mieux. Cependant, Yuu ne cessait de bouger, frottant son dos sur le bureau abîmé. Il soupira, bloqua Yuu avec son bras pour retirer son manteau. Il souleva sans difficulté le brun pour étaler son manteau sur le meuble avant de le reposer. Sa précieuse petite souris ne devait pas se blesser, il survivrait moins longtemps. Le jeune homme jurait encore et toujours la mort du vampire. Prenant soudainement conscience de sa nudité, il tenta de cacher son intimité le plus possible. Crowley souriait face à cette situation. Il se saisit d'une main des bras de Yuu pour les placer au-dessus de sa tête, se penchant ainsi sur lui et appuyant son érection contre l'intimité du soldat.

Les joues rouges, Yuu se rendit compte de la bosse qui pressait contre lui. Il était désarmé, nu, vulnérable. Il continuait cependant de se débattre.

Crowley se pencha en avant pour suçoter l'un des tétons de Yuu, faisant sursauter ce-dernier. Il semblait enfin comprendre ce que voulais le vampire et sa rage s'amplifia. Cependant, son démon ne se manifestait pas pour il ne sait quelle raison. Il joua avec les boutons de chaires un certain temps avant de libérer son sexe.

« Laisse-moi ! Je vais te tuer ! Te tuer ! Te tuer ! »

Bien qu'amusé auparavant, le vampire en avait assez d'entendre les menaces de son jouet. Il le fit donc taire en l'embrassant. Yuu écarquilla les yeux. Le vampire avait profité qu'il est la bouche ouverte pour engouffrer sa langue à l'intérieur. Il se retira bien vite, se doutant que le brun allait le mordre. Il se lécha les lèvres, affamé. Le vampire humidifia ses doigts avant de les diriger vers l'orifice du brun.

Yuu tremblait de haine, mais également de peur. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas de ce vampire au sexe imposant. Lorsqu'il sentait les doigts de l'homme entrer en lui, ses muscles se contractèrent. Il avait réussi à retenir un cri malgré la douleur.

« Si tu contractes tes muscles, je devrais entrer de force. Ce sera bien plus douloureux… »

Crowley souriait légèrement. Yuu se résigna, s'échappant de son regard en tournant la tête. Il avait honte d'ainsi abandonner mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire… Il tenta de décontracter ses muscles, ignorant le plus possible la douleur. Le vampire se mit à bouger les doigts, doucement. Son objectif était de se satisfaire, pas de blesser son repas. Cependant, son entrée avait meurtri le corbeau. Les doigts le brûlaient. C'est après de longues minutes qu'il sentit quelque chose de plaisant. Le bicolore siffla, comprenant au regard du brun qu'il avait touché une partie sensible. Il frotta l'endroit rapidement, doucement, violemment, sous les insultes du plus jeune. Son sexe répondait aux caresses, étonnant les deux hommes.

« Tu es très souple pour un puceau. A moins que tu ne le sois pas ! C'est ton chef, qui s'est occupé de toi ?

-La ferme ! »

Yuu tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du dominant, sans succès. Bien-sûr qu'il était vierge ! Jamais personne ne l'avait touché là !

Une fois qu'il eut jugé Yuu prêt, Crowley s'enfonça profondément en lui. Le brun ne put retenir un hurlement de pure douleur, alertant Guren. Qu'est-ce que cette ordure faisait à son protégé ? Il comprit lorsque les cris se répétèrent. Il baissa les yeux. C'était de sa faute. Il entendait parfaitement les cris, les pleurs, les insultes de Yuu.

« Connard ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Le vampire n'en pouvait plus. Le trou de cette souris aspirait son organe… Il était vraiment bon, en tout point. Il planta une nouvelle fois ses crocs dans le cou du brun. Celui-ci fut envahi par un plaisir immense. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la morsure de ce type, de ce déchet lui faisait tant de bien ? Dès qu'il eut fini, Crowley vint en Yuu sans ménagement. Il resta en lui quelques instants avant de sortir son dard. Il lécha à plusieurs reprises la peau suante du soldat avant d'essuyer son pénis avec la chemise de ce-dernier.

Yuu tremblait. Il avait déjà été blessé mais jamais il n'avait connu pareille douleur… Il ne réagit pas quand son corps fut soulevé puis enroulé dans le manteau du vampire. Il ne réagit pas non plus au baiser déposé sur son front. Il ne réagit pas non plus lorsqu'il fut déposé devant Guren. Le supérieur était choqué. Yuu avait été brisé malgré sa résistance. Pourquoi son démon n'avait-il pas réagit ? Il aurait dû profiter de la faiblesse du brun pour le posséder mais rien… Le Lt Commandant jeta son regard sur le vampire qui s'asseyait tranquillement sur une chaise. Il souriait. Quelle ordure… Quelle putain d'ordure…

« Je me suis bien amusé. Je pense que je vais le garder avec moi ! »

Les larmes de Yuu mouillèrent ses joues.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ^^**

 **Je compte encore écrire sur ce ship *parce que je l'adore* mais dans des histoires moins "tristes" si j'ose dire.**

 **En attendant, je vous dis à la prochaine !**


End file.
